Spring Resolution Ch 2 Gorilla Spring Training
by Koji Izumi
Summary: What would it take to change a monster into… your friend.


Gorilla Spring Training

As soon as the last period was finished, I head straight back to the infirmary. I have so many ideas circling around in my head, I didn't realize I was about to walk passed it.

Until Sensei called, Izumi Kun…. Izumi kun? Going somewhere?

Hai…. I mean No, Sensei. I replied abruptly.

Izumi kun….Do you have any information about Honjou san's relatives or where he lives? Sensei asked with a very concern look on her face.

You see, we cannot just leave him here over night in his condition. She added.

I paused and have a peek at him through the gap in the curtain, He is sleeping so peacefully.

I have an idea…..What if I let him stay in my dorm for tonight.

What an excellent suggestion, as always…..Izumi kun. You are so reliable. Smiles

We need a wheel chair and some form of body brace to keep him still. I suggested.

Good thinking! And probably some painkiller, in case he comes down with a fever tonight.

Take these, a handful of tablets in a little reseal able pouch for now and if his condition doesn't improve we have to take him to the hospital tomorrow.

I nodded.

At the dorm. Sensei asked me to stay in the lobby for a while...

Sure…in my mind I can't believe how my plans fall into place so perfectly. Man….I'm good! (Laugh)

Anything amusing…? Sensei asked.

No…. nothing I had just few random thoughts that's all. I answered

We have a green light, could you manage to do it by yourself, Izumi kun? She asked

Sure, I can manage. I replied

Bye then. (smiles and wave) See you tomorrow, Izumi kun.

By morning.

Aaaaaaaaaah!

He's finally awake…. I said to myself.

Pipe down, will ya! I just fell asleep few minutes ago. You know.

Where is this? And where's my clothes? And more importantly what did you do to me? (in panic)

For a guy you certainly ask a lot of questions. (Yawn)

This….. Is my room. And you… are sleeping on my bed.

All your clothes are in the drier. I replied

You… stripped….. all my clothes? With a rather surprise look in his eyes.

Yep! And not only that, I gave you a sponge bath, as well. I replied

A…..a sponge…bath! (pull the blanket all the way just below his eyes, while blushing).

Yeah! And I discovered something too….I replied. (with a quirky smile)

After all that macho image of yours…. You are still a virgin….. Front and Back! (teasing laugh)

Out of embarrassment. He pulled the blanket all the way over his head.

Go away…. He whispered with the blanket still over his head.

Few minutes later…

Hey! Don't tell me you're still blushing.

I pulled the blanket down slowly….just below his chin. He closed his eyes to avoid eye contact.

You need to take your medication, (with a calming tone of voice) but first you must eat a little.

As soon as I tried to raise his head, His face shows an impression of intense pain. Ooops Sorry.

Let's try again slowly…. I just want to add one extra pillow.

Otherwise it will be very difficult to swallow Ok?

He nodded.

For now just Japanese rice porridge Ok?

No need to do anything, just open wide. Aaaam…..good boy.

As soon as he swallowed, he started to cry.

Still hurting that much, is it? I asked

No, he replied. I never tasted any rice porridge this good. (sobbing)

Goodness heavens! Which part of the Amazon forest did come from? Just kidding.

As soon as he finished his porridge, I gave him some of the medication for both pain and fever.

I'm going to school, you just chill out… got it!

There's a bottled mineral water next to the phone and my cell phone number already on the memory simply press 1.

Just in case you get bored…. The remote for the television and video is just on the left side, there's already a DVD in it.

I'm going….if you need anything, just give me call. I will be back for lunch.

Rest…Easy.

As soon as the bell rings…... Lunch break.

I hurried back, only to my surprise!

He's crying again…

Is crying….one of your usual hobbies or…..

He put his index finger across his lips and looked at me…as a sign for silence, then points at the television.

Oh, I see…..He is watching a Korean drama "Stairway to Heaven" the marathon series.

Everything works according to plan…..I thought.

After another bowl of porridge and another dose of medication.

He went back to watching television again.

I'm going back to school, see you later….I'll be back before five….Bye!

He nodded.

Four days have passed…..

After watching most of the Korean Drama marathon series, He seems to have change a bit…

He's got relatively less intimidating, look now. I thought.

He improved a lot. I'm impressed.

Another week has passed….

He's fully recovered.

So after preparing a mega size bowl of roast chicken ramen for each of us, we sat on the sofa.

He turns the television and DVD player on, and started watching another Korean drama "Full House".

So I asked him, haven't you seen this one already? Yes I did. He answered

Then, enlighten me. Why are we watching it… again?

Because it's my favorite….They are… just like the two of us. He looked at me and smiled.

What! (Shocked) that's it! Koujiro.

No more Korean Drama for you!

He put his bowl of ramen on the tea table….then…..

He kneel down just next to my feet put his head on my lap, like a little puppy.

And say,

Go ahead, sliced me…..diced me….. I'm all yours, Koji sama.

[To be continued]


End file.
